Pres Floyd
Garrett Prescott "Pres" Floyd was a fictional character on ABC's daytime drama General Hospital. He was portrayed by actor John Bolger from 2006 until 2012 when the character dropped off canvas. Storylines In February 2007 in the aftermath of the Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis after it was over; Garrett Floyd was interviewed by the press about former Port Charles resident Jerry Jacks and his accomplices as they were being arrested and lawyered up except Lorenzo Alcazar who escaped the scene of the crime to avoid capture and many people sustained injures in the rubble from the explosion in the lobby. Security at Metro Court Hotel was later tightened to take more security measures. Less than three months later, Elizabeth's son Jake Spencer was born. On December 6, 2011; Garrett comes into Jake's with Diane Miller who had been traumatized nearly five years ago, saying he has resigned from being mayor and is now the owner and editor-in-chief of the local newspaper, the Port Charles Press, formerly the Port Charles Herald. In June of 2012, Todd Manning from Llanview bought the Port Charles Press from Pres and turned it into his tabloid The Sun. Crimes Committed Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Brook Lynn Ashton *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Serena Baldwin - Scott Baldwin's daughter *Shawn Butler *Nikolas Cassadine *Spencer Cassadine *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles and Spencer's grandmother *Kevin Collins *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Riley Dowd - Pres' predecessor *Emma Drake *Patrick Drake *Connie Falconeri - (deceased) *Dante Falconeri *Andrea Floyd - Pres' widow (deceased) *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Audrey Hardy - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Jasper "Jax" Jacks *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Stan Johnson - Epiphany's only son (deceased) *Georgie Jones - (deceased) *Maxie Jones *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric and Alexis' daughter *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Janice Lomax - Pres' successor *Sam McCall *Diane Miller *Jason Morgan *Delores Padilla *Alan Quartermaine - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Edward Quartermaine - (deceased) *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Olivia Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Aiden Spencer *Cameron Spencer *Jake Spencer - Elizabeth's son with Jason *Lucky Spencer *Luke Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Damian Spinelli - Private investigator *Elizabeth Webber *Lainey Winters |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Franco Baldwin *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Sonny of a different stripe *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Category:Males Category:Politicians Category:Mayors of Port Charles Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Socialites Category:Magazine and newspaper editors Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters